Apology Accepted
by SupButterCup
Summary: What took place after Kendall ran after Jo with flowers find out. T for safety.


Kendall ran after Jo with the flowers that Jordan handed him. She made a turn and lied flat against the wall so that he would run right past her like in the movies. It worked so far and she let out a sigh of relief and continued walking.

"I am not that stupid." Kendall said standing at the next corner.

"Well why would you think I care about you and Jordan? We aren't in a real relationship." Jo said in a furiously waving her arms around.

"I didn't say anything about Jordan." He said handing Jo the flowers causing her to smile and slightly blush.

"Well I know that you were thinking about her." She said growing angry again.

"Let me explain myself." Kendall said walking away and beckoning Jo to follow which she did. "When you first saw me and Jordan it was Bitters trying to get an embarrassing photo of Jordan tripping and I helped her not fall. The second time you saw us was when you thought we had a romantic date. But I was trying to make things up to you and planned that date for you. Jordan had a cat in her hair after Bitters tried to sabotage her again I helped her get it out and we were tired from it so then we sat down to catch our breath. THEN-"

"I get it but I think that if you really weren't cheating on me… Kind of… then you wouldn't get nervous when I saw you two." She said trying to make a point.

"I see what you are trying to do but I got nervous because I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. I really like you and I didn't and still don't want to mess that up." He said stepping towards her and taking her hands in his. "And then Jordan got trapped in a well and then we all tried to help her out and I was pushed into the well. Then Big Time Rush did a duet with her and we were hugging her goodbye when she left." He so fast it was hard for Jo to understand him.

She paused and then let go of his hands and embraced him in a hug.

"That is so sweet." She said into his chest.

They walked hand in hand for hours until they rested at the pool.

"Wanna go for a dip?" Kendall said to her pointing to the pool.

"Uhh it's too late and by the time we get changed it will be-" Jo started.

"We could just go in our clothes." He suggested.

"I am in shorts and a blouse!" She said showing him her clothes.

"Ohh come on!" He said taking off his shirt and jumping into the water. Jo followed behind jumping in with a big 'wa hoo'. "Wow I am surprised you had it in ya." Kendall said splashing her with water.

"Me too." She said. They swam over to the bench in the deep end. "I had an amazing time today." She said resting her head on his chest and they looked up at the stars.

"They are amazing."

"What the stars? They are balls of shiny glass." She said laughing. "But they are a sight to see." They leaned in and at first it was a soft kiss. Then it went to a full out make out session.

"I hope you are using protection." Bitters said dragging them out of the pool by their ears. "No using the pool after NINE! Oh and look at the time, it's eleven thirty." He said showing them his watch.

"We went in the pool at nine." Jo said nervously.

"And don't you think we are a little young doing anything that involves the protection I think you are talking about?" Kendall said looking at Jo who smiled.

"I honestly don't care but you are now being dragged to your rooms." Doing just what he said he would do Bitters dragged Jo and Kendall to his room. Logan answered the door shocked at the wet Jo and wet shirtless Kendall.

"Hey Logan, how's it hanging?" Jo said awkwardly.

"Well well well I wonder what you KENDALL AND JO were doing that got you DRAGGED TO OUR ROOM BY BITTERS SOAKING WET." He said trying to get everyone's attention which it did. The rest of BTR showed up and Jo started to lightly blush.

"Can I go home now? My parents will freak if they find me- well in any case right now they area gonna freak." She said trying to loosen the grip Bitters had on her ear. "Ya know my dead grandmother MADE me these earrings and I would appreciate if you would let them go!" She lied and Bitters let go. "Thanks for the great night." She said to Kendall and pecked him on the lips and ran away from Bitters.

"Well I will be leaving now and I will be watching you." Bitters said backing out trying to be cool.

"What was that?" Logan asked nudging Kendall.

"None of your business." Kendall said smiling remembering the amazing day he just had.


End file.
